


Lucifer Season 5 “Whilst I’ve Been Gone”

by JEStarr



Series: Lucifer Season 5 [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer (TV) - Freeform, “Lucifans. TV Contest”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEStarr/pseuds/JEStarr
Summary: Could be episode 1 or possible 2 of Season 5. Lucifer returns to a new threat, a new fear and a new Chloe.I am also submitting this to the ‘Lucifans TV. Contest’





	Lucifer Season 5 “Whilst I’ve Been Gone”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a “CONTEST ENTRY FOR LUCIFANS.TV FANFIC CONTEST 2019”
> 
> “Lucifans.TV Contest”
> 
>  
> 
> This is a Spec Screenplay originally written in “FINAL DRAFT”. Please forgive any errors in font. I had to re-format most of it.
> 
>  
> 
> Perhaps too many open questions but its meant to not have all answered in one episode. Like many I was left bereft at the end of Season 4 although I did like the cliff hanger. And, I know that the writers ALREADY have something in mind for the final season (5). Fondest dream... to be in the writers room and on the writers team.

EXT. zoo - nIGHT

The animals are restless in their enclosures. Howls, growls and screams come from across the park. All except the large male panther who has a preternatural stillness as he watches the L.A.P.D. at work.  
The smell of burnt flesh is thick in the air. A charcoaled body, blackened and weeping red, smolders under the bright spotlights brought in to work the crime scene.

Detective Dan holds his shirt up over his nose as he stands over Ella.

Detective dan  
Never get used to these--

Ella  
Crispy critters?

ELLA  
I don’t know... the smell... it’s almost good like a really good pork bbq. You know like one of those neighborhood luau’s back in the hood where they do the whole pig... Dan, are you okay?

Dan, is now three steps back breathing harshly like he might be sick and holding onto his knees.

ELLA  
Oh! Sorry. Yeah, so normally I go full on vegetarian for like... at least a week--

DETECTIVE DAN  
Okay. So, who is... he?

Dan swallows hard as he tilts his head and realizes he can’t even identify the sex.

ELLA  
On initial examination, I would speculate male only determined by the angle and width of the innominate bones.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Okay, do we have an ID on... him?

ELLA  
No, not yet.

Chloe (O.S.)  
His name is Charles Compton. Local neighborhood pedophile.

Chloe Decker strides out of the shadows by the panther enclosure. Her look of ‘tied back sedate detective with undertones of mom’ is gone. What stands in its place is a little more badass black, daring and perhaps... mean.

She leans in over the body, barely acknowledging her co-workers, who both stand mouths slightly agape.

CHLOE  
Well, it looks like the son of a bitch got what he deserved.

ELLA  
Wow...Chloe...didn’t think we would see you... tonight.

Chloe continues to examine the deceased, sitting on her haunches and poking around to just the side of what was once his thigh.

ELLA  
Girl, you’re rock-in’ this new look! Who took you shopping, Maze?

DETECTIVE DAN  
Ahh... Ella-- (Dan warns)

ChLOE  
No. Haven’t seen her.  
(Harshly)

Chloe stands abruptly and holds out a blackened cross. Her expression is hard, her eyes ice. When Ella, stunned into silence, just looks at her wide eyed, Chloe’s expression softens.

CHLOE  
This is interesting. Maybe we can get something off of it?

Ella smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She holds out an evidence bag, then holds it with the cross up to the light.

ELLA  
Yeah... Could be. 

Chloe nods. Looks from Ella to Dan uncomfortably, then heads back into the shadow whence she came.  
Dan and Ella stand shoulder to shoulder, gazing after their friend with matching expressions of concern.

ELLA  
What the hell was that? Don’t get me wrong Dan, I think she looks hot. Maybe even too hot. 

DETECTIVE DAN  
I know-

ELLA  
But... I’m worried. She’s... just, I don’t know...

DETECTIVE DAN  
Broken. That son-of-a-bitch, broke her.

ELLA  
No. (Turns to look directly into Dan’s eyes) Remade, Chloe doesn’t look helpless or broken to me. She looks... remade.

DETECTIVE DAN  
He’s still a son-of-a-bitch. Glad he’s gone. (Looks back at Ella again, who for a change is waiting quietly and expectantly) Mostly... Glad he is gone, mostly.

ELLA  
Hmmmm...

In the shadows we see that Chloe hasn’t gone far. She is turned away from the crime scene, gazing longingly at the panther, who gazes steadily back. She eventually sighs, looks at her watch and walks off. In a moment a tall figure dressed casually in a hoodie pulled up over his head, pauses to look at the panther as well. After a moment we see both the panther and the man turn their heads to watch Chloe walk away. It’s Lucifer.

Lucifer  
Well, Detective, I approve of the look. (Under his breath) Something is off though.

LUCIFER (Continued)  
I thought I told you to watch after her?

Maze lands softly on her booted heals in the enclosure. She has been up in the tree. The panther barely gives her a glance, as if he is used to her presence by now. She strides forward, a narrowed look of irritated concern marring her face.

Maze  
You also told me not to make contact.

LUCIFER  
Yes, I suppose I did. But, she is obviously not well, Maze. (angrily)

MAZE  
Oh, this is worlds better than what she was, I guarantee. Come on, I’ll show you where she’s going.

Lucifer grabs her by the arm before she can walk away.

LUCIFER  
What do you mean ‘this is worlds better than she was’?

Maze looks down her nose at him, sucks on her teeth to show him her disdain.

MAZE  
You know exactly what I mean.

Maze wrenches her arm from his grasp and strides away.

 

INT:Night club- same night

A wave of pure heart pumping techno and strobing laser light make conversation impossible. Maze and Lucifer stand just inside the warehouse turned RAVE PARTY. Lucifer looks around and smiles as he is assaulted by sweaty half naked bodies, alcohol and drugs. The DJ has just started a primitive sexy tempo of Nine Inch Nails ‘Closer’ mixed with INXS ‘Need You Tonight’. It doesn’t take long for him to strip out of his hoodie, handing it to Maze. She obligingly lets it drop to the floor, as he walks onto the dance floor. 

Maze looks after him, concern making her frown. She shakes her head and disappears into another direction.  
Lucifer takes a drink out of someones hand on his way through the crowd. He sways his hips and dances with a trio of hot women as he weaves through the orgy of dancers. He leaves them longing for more. It doesn’t take him long to find Chloe in the mix, and it gives him pause. He’d half expected her to be sitting in the corner, nursing a drink. He’d speculated internally that perhaps she was on a sting. But this, this is so out of character for her.

The crowd parts and there she is, long bare arms above her head, flat mid-rift showing over the low slung hem of her pants, long hair flowing over breasts and side, gyrating in the middle of what can only be described as a harem of sexy muscle bound men. He never knew she had it in her.

Her eyes are shut as her body sways. She turns away from him as he proceeds through the crowd, not seeing him. A female dancer plucks at Lucifers shirt on his way through as if she just can’t help herself. He can’t take his eyes off a changed and mesmerizing Chloe. He brushes the dancer’s fingers from his shirt, handing her his plastic beer cup. Instead of willing Chloe to turn toward him, he moves to within a hairs breadth behind her, swaying in-sync with her.

Looking over her shoulder into Lucifer’s face. We see them both. We see the love and longing on Lucifers face and we see her freeze. As if she can sense him without looking. Her eyes squeeze shut as if she is holding back some great emotion... But then she lets go and lets herself lean back into his embrace. They dance to the music, she is turned away but still in his arms. He presses his face into the side of her neck, breathing her in.

She reaches behind her, refusing to open her eyes like she is a dreamer that doesn’t want the dream to end. She reaches down skimming her own hip bones to touch his body. She moves her hand up beneath his shirt to grasp his bare side. This is the most she’s ever touched him. The most intimate he’s ever been with her. It’s almost too much, too exhilarating. Lucifer’s own eyes are squeezed tight and when he opens them to half mass they are not only filled with desire, but flashing red. He’s not angry, just full of unbridled passion.

He half pirouettes her in his arms, while simultaneously guiding her off the floor, back out of the crowd and into shadows. Before they are there, her eyes still squeezed shut, as they are chest to chest, his head falls and their lips meet in the most carnal kiss they have shared thus far. There is nothing sweet about this kiss. It is completely devouring.

A FEW BEATS LATER IN A QUIETER CORNER...

Lucifer has his head angled down, pressed gently against Chloe’s, his hand cupping her face, his thumb stroking gently over her cheekbone.

LUCIFER  
Open your eyes, luv.

With eyes still shut, but a sweet smile making her face glow, she shakes her head no.

LUCIFER  
Come on now. (He chuckles)

CHLOE  
No. I don’t want this one to end.

LUCIFER  
What do you mean, “this one”?

CHLOE  
This dream, or (laughs) this high. He said they were good. I didn’t think they were THIS good--

LUCIFER  
Chloe! Open your eyes.

She does and her pupils are blown.

LUCIFER  
You’re higher than a kite, aren’t you luv? Have anymore?

Her expression is changing, from one of pure bliss, to one of suspicion and dawning anger. She moves quickly to outright rage, and pushes herself out of his embrace.

LUCIFER  
Oh, damn.

Chloe reaches back, lifts her hand high and back hands Lucifer across the face. His lip immediately splits and he tongues the blood welling there, considering her. Her hands go up to cover her own mouth as if she is shocked at what she has just done. But, before he can reach for her or say anything else she turns on her heel and walks quickly away. He goes to immediately follow her but a heavy punishing hand comes down onto his shoulder stopping him. He turns, angry and incredulous, he has just a moment to register shock when he is hit unconscious with one blow.

 

INT. presinct - mORNING Chloe’s desk

The office is empty still save for the night crew as Chloe sits behind her desk, watching dust particles caught in the gold morning shafts of sunlight shining down from the high windows. And although now sober, she has not slept and has only been home long enough to shower and change. Dark shadows beneath her eyes give her a haunted look. She sits lost in thought. Caught in a torrent of emotions. She’s gone through the whole range in the few hours since she saw Lucifer last. 

DETECTIVE DAN (O.S.)  
...she’s having a hard time. I think even though she’s at my mom’s for the summer, she-

ElLA (O.S.)  
...picks up on it anyway? Yeah, I was pretty much just like that when I was a kid. My brothers couldn’t keep anything from me! Spidy sense, I guess.

Dan and Ella walk in, shoulders almost touching. Chloe watches as Ella touches the back of Dan’s hand just before she turns into the lab. Dan stops in his tracks as he notices Chloe at her desk.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Hey Chloe. You’re in early.

CHLOE  
Yeah, just getting an early start I guess.

Dan walks over to her desk, his gait is hesitant. She has been such a rollercoaster of inconsistencies lately that he is not sure what to expect.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Get any leads on the Compton case?

CHLOE  
Huh? Oh, right... no. (Clearing her gaze and focusing in on Dan) Hey, did Trixie call you last night? How... How is she?

DETECTIVE DAN  
She’s... fine.

CHLOE  
Fine?

DETECTIVE DAN  
Yeah. Ummm, Chloe... what’s going on? Are you okay?

CHLOE  
I’m fine, Dan.

Dan leans back, shoves his hands into his pockets. Chloe can’t hold his gaze. She shoves her chair away from her desk with a little more force than necessary and grabs her keys.

ChlOE  
I need to follow up on something. 

 

INT: LUX - dAY

Chloe runs a finger over the high sheen of the bar, looks at her finger and finds no dust. Currently the bar is empty, and Chloe blows out a sigh of relief that she won’t have to see Maze. She climbs the stairs to the next level, her mind picking up the ghost of music, laughter and clinking glasses of a high end busy nightclub. But, it hasn’t been busy in months, and she’d know.  
Taking a deep fortifying breath, she enters the lift.

MOMENTS LATER...

INT: Lucifer’s flat - same day

Chloe’s shoulders drop as the lift doors open. The sun glows off the white shrouded furniture, momentarily blinding her. There is no tale-tell sign that anyone has been here, much less Lucifer. The sight is familiar. But, she knows he’s not just off in Las Vegas this time.

Had she just imagined last night? Imagined his touch? His kiss... his taste? Her hand comes up to touch her lips and a deep silent sob catches her down low, making her double over. She can’t slide over the edge again. She won’t be able to climb out of her despair this time. With head bowed and arms protectively around her waist she opens her eyes to see red drops by her foot. Curiously she bends to touch it with her bare finger. It’s blood. With a certainty, she knows that this must be Lucifer’s blood. How can it not be?

CHLOE  
I didn’t hit you that hard. Lucifer... where are you?

Scanning the floor she finds another drop staining the white piano drape. Her eyes travel the length of the room and circling back to the entrance to Lucifer’s bed chamber. She pulls her gun from her holster and sweeps the corners of his chamber. He is there. Actually there. Shirtless, face down and covered in bruises.

CHLOE  
Oh my god! Lucifer!

She holsters her weapon and drops to his side. She smooths her hands over his body, noticing the tears and welts in his skin. Notices the deep contusion over his ribs. Reveling selfishly that she can touch him. That he is real this time, warm, and real and unbelievably here.

CHLOE  
Lucifer! Oh my god... please. Be okay. Please, God, be okay.

LUCIFER  
(Groaning) Just stop saying his bloody name.

CHLOE  
Oh my... What the hell happened to you?! (crying)

With obvious pain, Lucifer turns over, wincing as he does so. He looks like a lynching victim. Both eyes are purple and one is swollen shut. One side of his mouth is red and cracked and his nose is leaning to one side.

ChLOE  
What the hell Lucifer?

LUCIFER  
Detective.

He looks at her, his gaze focusing and softening.

LUCIFER  
Chloe... You are so... beautiful. Can I... (He reaches for her) Can I just hold you for a bloody moment?  
She smiles through her tears and gingerly lays down next to him. He shifts so that her head is tucked against his chest and she curls into his side.

LUCIFER  
This figures. You’re finally here in bed with me and I can’t act on my carnal desire. The irony.

CHLOE  
How’d you get this way?

LUCIFER  
Oh, my mum says that I get my libido from her side of the family-

CHLOE  
No, how are you hurt? I thought you couldn’t be hurt unless I was around?

LUCIFER  
Oh. Well you did hit me. Quiet the left-hook by the way.

CHLOE  
Lucifer...

LUCIFER  
Yes, fine. If you must know, the biggest bully in the history of time on Earth and in the Silver City, found me right after your... well, he must have followed me to the club.

CHLOE  
So... Earth and Heaven. Another angel?

LUCIFER  
Yes. Another brother. I do have many. (He shifts and groans with pain)

CHLOE  
Maybe I should leave you to heal? (She tries to lever herself up, but Lucifer tightens his grip)

LUCIFER  
No. Not to sound too sappy, but right now not touching you is more painful than any of my wounds.

She settles in again. The warmth of his chest, the relief that she feels that he is here with her now, and her sleepless night makes her drowsy. 

CHLOE  
Which... (she yawns) Which one? Which angel?

Lucifer settles in around her, moving onto his side to pull her in against his chest, cradling her body against his. The pain be damned.

LUCIFER  
Just Michael.

CHLOE  
Michael? He’s an important one isn’t he?

LUCIFER  
Well, he seems to think so. Over blown asshat if you ask me.

CHLOE  
Hmmmm...

She falls asleep.

 

INT: LUCIFER'S FLAT - eVENING (same day)

Chloe’s phone chimes and she comes to. She is snuggled deep into Lucifer’s bed. His black sheets like silk clouds against her skin. She looks over to his nightstand and finds her phone, badge and gun. A quick inventory tells her that she is still clothed.  
She checks the time on her phone and also finds more than one message. 

CHLOE  
Shit! 

It’s late and she has slept the day away. Admittedly one of the best sleeps she’s had in a long time. But wholly irresponsible.  
Chloe climbs from the bed, running her hand through her mused hair and reads her first message. 

Ella (O.C.) -text  
Have an idea about the cross. 

Chloe scrolls to the next message, also from Ella and looks around Lucifers space and notices all the draping gone from the furniture. An empty highball glass sits on the edge of the piano.

Ella (O.C.) -text  
Also, we should totes go out tonight. You were rockin’ your new look. 

Scrolling again, she sits on the edge of the piano stool thinking how she might turn Ella down.  
Down to the last text she sees that its from Dan.

DETECTIVE DAN (O.C.) -text  
Hey! We got another. Call me asap!

CHLOE  
Shit!

Chloe stands, looking down at her outfit, she’s carried her gun and badge out of Lucifer’s bedroom. She notices that her blouse has a few loose buttons showing a lot of her cleavage. And there, tucked between the smooth skin of her breast and the lace of her black bra is a soft piece of parchment.

Her phone rings as she’s pulling it from her bra. Dan is calling about a new body, but the paper in Chloe’s hands seems more important. She unfolds it and finds Lucifer’s elegant script written there.

“WANTED TO STAY. BUT HAD TO GET MY NOSE FIXED BEFORE IT SET PERMENENTLY, THAT JUST WOULDN’T DO. DON’T LEAVE. AND DON’T GO OUT WITH ELLA TONIGHT...PLEASE.” 

She contemplates the note, wanting more than anything to stay. Couldn’t she just be off, just for the day?

Her phone begins ringing again. Dan once more. Chloe sighs and answers it.

CHLOE  
Yeah. I’m here. No, just had a headache and fell asleep. Yeah, Dan... I don’t need a babysitter. Right... just give me the address... I’ll be there in twenty.

She hangs up, looking around the space once more wistfully.  
She scrawls a quick note to Lucifer setting it under the edge of his highball glass.

 

INT: Linda’s house - night

Old world sophistication hides beneath a clutter of bottles, baby toys, diapers and dirty dishes. It’s the command center or home of anyone with a new infant.

Lucifer stands in the entry way looking horrified at an over flowing diaper bin. 

LUCIFER  
I am sure that I have seen many places in hell that have looked just like this. Like a legion of demons were let loose on a Chuckee Cheese. But, I am quite positive I have never smelled anything this horrible before in my entire existence.

Spots Amenadiel under a swath of pastel baby blankets.

LUCIFER  
Oh, hello brother. Didn’t see you there.

Amenadiel  
Luci! (In a loud whisper) You’re back?

LUCIFER  
It would appear so. How is fatherhood treating you?

AMENADIEL  
It’s the best, I’m so fulfilled and you know-

LUCIFER  
Yes, that’s nice. Have you seen Linda or Maze?

Amenadiel shakes his head and runs a hand over his exhausted face. Looks more closely at Lucifer as his brother picks his way through baby gear to stand before him.

AMENADIEL  
You don’t look so good. Why have you come back?

LUCIFER  
I bet I look a far cry better than you, dear brother. That’s why I’m here though. I seem to have a broken nose and even now I fear that it will have to be re-broken just to set it straight.

Amenadiel studies him. Tilts his head and starts laughing in short quiet hisses. Lucifer looks alarmed.

AMENADIEL  
You’ve seen Chloe. I very much enjoyed that particular soul before, but now! (Laughs again)

LUCIFER  
Are you quiet alright? Are you choking then?

AMENADIEL  
Yeah, I’m fine. I haven’t seen Maze for days and Linda is at work.

Lucifer wrinkles his nose, then grimaces in pain. He’s just noticed Charlie asleep on Amenadiel’s chest.

LUCIFER  
Ahh, that’s the source of that smell then.

AMENADIEL  
That’s all they do brother! Eat and poop... there’s a book! And then they spit-up! And cry... they cry a lot. Why do they cry so much?!

LUCIFER  
Our father’s joke I suppose? By the looks of you, I’d say you’ve never fought such a long battle. How many more years?  
Amenadiel sobers instantly with a profound look of wide eyed concern. Lucifer turns to leave, pulls his phone from his pocket.

AMENADIEL  
Wait! Where are you off to? (desperately)

LUCIFER  
Why, to find Maze of course. She hits with the skill and precision of a surgeon.

AMENADIEL  
Can’t you just hold him, for just a minute?

Amenadiel stands awkwardly, holding Charlie so that he won’t awaken. 

LUCIFER  
Sorry brother!

Lucifer treads to the door while Amenadiel scowls. Just before Lucifer walks through the door, he turns back with an afterthought.

LUCIFER  
Oh... I almost forgot. Michael is here.

Lucifer leaves Amenadiel sputtering as Charlie starts to cry.

 

Ext: grave yard - same night

Bright lights illuminate a body of a priest impaled through the heart on a wrought iron fence. 

Chloe and Dan stand with heads thrown back to look at a broken stained glass window stories above in the spire.  
Chloe nods at the gruesomeness of the crime, but turns to Dan confused.

ChLOE  
Why connected? 

Before Dan can answer, she walks away from him to talk to Ella.

ChloE  
Ella, did that cross come back with prints?

EllA  
Nah. I didn’t think it would. No, just that the style is distinctive. Did an internet search and found the maker. Apparently they are the real deal. Made in the Holy Vatican and shipped over and only ever given to special members of the clergy.

LUCIFER  
Oh, like sobriety medallions for perverted priests? Someone should tell the POPE that it’s clearly not working.

Chloe and Ella turn toward Lucifer, surprised to see him. He now sports an expensive leather jacket over his hoodie and shirt. Chloe narrows her eyes at his nose which appears to be slightly crooked still. But all of his other injuries seemed to have vanished.

ELLA  
Oh my God!

LUCIFER  
Not even close.

She goes in for a hug, and he allows it, looking over her head to Chloe who smiles shyly at him.

ELLA  
Hey buddy, you can’t just leave like that!

Ella steps back to admonish him. Before he can respond Dan strides up.

LUCIFER  
Oh! Hello Detective Dou—

Dan throws a hard punch at Lucifer’s face, who does not flinch or back away. A loud crunch is heard and Lucifer shuts his eyes as they water in pain. His hand going up to catch the blood streaming out of his nose.

Ella and Chloe together  
Dan!

LUCIFER  
Perfect!

CHLOE  
What the hell Dan?

DETECTIVE DAN  
What?! He can’t just come back as if he hasn’t done anything wrong.

CHLOE  
You don’t know anything about it. (Through clenched teeth)

DETECTIVE DAN  
Don’t I?

Dan storms away.

Chloe steps up to touch Lucifer’s face, gently putting the sleeve of her white blouse under his nose and looking up into his eyes.

CHLOE  
Oh my-

She cuts herself off when Lucifer’s expression turns annoyed.

LUCIFER  
Really must kill that insufferable phrase.

CHLOE  
I’m so sorry! 

LUCIFER  
I’m used to it. Seems universal.

CHLOE  
No, your nose. Again.

LUCIFER  
Oh, don’t be sorry for this. I thought Detective Douche might strike. Counting on it actually. Still have not found Maze.

He cast his eyes around, sees Ella standing opened mouthed over the body as if in a daze staring back at them. Lucifer guides Chloe out of the spotlight. She tries to wipe at his blood with the sleeve of her shirt, but he stops her and looks at the mess she’s made of her blouse and ‘tsks’ at her.

CHLOE  
It wont stop.

LUCIFER  
Just a moment please.

Lucifer brings both hands up to his nose prayer style and with a crack and a wince, fixes it himself. The blood stops. She reaches up to touch his face once more and he brings her in close, a hand on her lower back. He tilts his face down, going in for another kiss...

ELLA  
Hey guys... I’ve got something here.

Chloe startles and looks around, guilty for almost making out at a crime scene. Lucifer is unrepentant, only holds her gaze.

CHLOE  
Yep. Right. (she calls)

Stepping out of Lucifer’s embrace she heads back to the body and the cross that Ella is holding up for her to see.  
Lucifer holds back for a moment, getting himself together.

Dan enters the scene again.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Looks like this is Priest Enzo Sacchetti, it’s his parish. I just got a positive ID from the grounds keeper.

 

Int: church - momentS LATER

Tall steepled ceiling, stain-glass and carved alabaster sculptures make for a beautiful sanctuary.

CHLOE  
Can you be in here?

She side whispers to Lucifer who looks at her like she has lost her mind.

LUCIFER  
Yes, of course Detective. You’ve seen me in one before yourself. Although, now that I think on it some, it normally does not end well.

She nods and gives him a sad look, obviously remembering the Priest that died in his arms two years before.

Passing by the holy water, Lucifer dips his fingers in and wipes the rest of his dried blood from his hands. They approach a man, NORMAN BECKETT, 60S, standing in front of the alter, crossing himself and lighting a red prayer candle. 

Lucifer dries his hands on the lectern cover. He catches Chloe’s disapproving look and raises his eyebrows in confusion.

ChLOE  
Norman Beckett?

The man turns toward them and crosses himself.

Norman  
Eh?

CHLOE  
Can we talk to you about Priest Enzo?

NORMAN  
Sure, why the hell not?

Lucifer chuckles.

LUCIFER  
Always entertaining, these churches.

Chloe looks nonplussed.

ChLOE  
I understand you were the one to call the body in?

NORMAN  
Yep. Was out doing my last rounds...

He trails off, leering at her as if he is myopic and taps a finger against his chin.

NORMAN  
I’ve seen you before.

Lucifer and Dan turn towards her, surprised.

LUCIFER  
Hot tub High School strikes again, I see... She’s a little young for you don’t you think? What is it with the church? Just invites all sorts of perverts-

Chloe places a hand on Lucifer’s arm.

CHLOE  
Lucifer, it’s okay.

Chloe turns back to Norman, keeping her hand on Lucifer’s arm.

ChLOE  
No, I think you’re mistaken. So, when did you find the body?

NORMAN  
Hot tub what? No, I never forget a face. I’ve seen you poking around the back-

LUCIFER  
Oh, well, then if he’s remembering your face... Which is also a very lovely attribute.

CHLOE  
Again, Mr. Beckett, about what time did you discover the body?

NORMAN  
I know! I’ve seen you-

CHLOE  
Okay (uncomfortably) Dan is going to take you down to the station to question you further. Maybe you can focus on his questions there.

Dan looks at her smugly, like he smells a rat, he crosses his arms over his chest.

Chloe turns to look squarely at Dan, her eyes turning icy.

CHLOE  
How bout now, Detective... (sternly)

Lucifer raises his eyebrows at her, obviously pleased at her anger with Dan.

Dan breathes heavily through his nose at both of them, but steps forward to grasp Norman around the arm to escort him out.

LUCIFER  
Haunting churches in my absence, Detective?

Her look cools, then grows distant as he holds her gaze. Without answering, she walks away.

 

Ext: GRAVE YARD - same night

Lucifer follows Chloe quietly past the crime scene and out into the church yard. She passes new grave stones, with neatly trimmed grass, beyond manicured roses that eventually turn wild and unkempt. He lets her take the lead, following sedately behind, watching. Eventually she leads him to the far corner. It’s old, the ground uneven, the stones vandalized and crumbling. Before her is the half obscured life size statue of a half naked man, sitting with his foot chained. He has wings. But instead of the wings of an angel, they are bat wings. It is a copy of the famous statue by Guillaume Geefs, THE GENIUS OF EVIL.

LUCIFER  
Ah, the first Evil Genius. Never was much of a likeness of me. At least not the hair...

Chloe turns to look up at him, but doesn’t respond. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears in the moonlight.

LUCIFER  
You HAVE been haunting this graveyard.

ChLOE  
It was the only way for me to be close to you after you left. It was also where... I could sleep.

LUCIFER  
Here?

Chloe nods while stepping forward to run her fingers over the smooth alabaster of one wing.

LUCIFER  
Didn’t Maze tell you about my pad? It’s yours...well ours. 

Chloe  
Yeah, ha, I got a letter, in fact.(She grinds her teeth) But, it’s just... Damn it! Lucifer.

She looks down steadily at her hand, not wanting to meet his gaze. Lucifer reaches out to touch her, but she evades him.

CHLOE  
It. Hurt. Too much. And, you don’t understand.(Wipes the moisture in her eyes) I wasn’t sleeping, and one day, I found myself here. I had just meant to stop and rest. I was so... (shakes her head) so very tired. And, I fell asleep.

She turns to look at him. His face is stricken with her pain, and perhaps shows a glimmer of his own.

CHLOE  
I dreamed of you, Lucifer. And, it was so real.

Lucifer pales, looking oddly guilty.

CHLOE  
I came here night after night, or if Trixie was at the house, I would stop in for just a nap. Even in the middle of the afternoon (laughs without humor) It was like heroin.

She pushes her palms into her eyes.

ChlOE  
But, then those dreams stopped. And, the only way I could rest was...

LUCIFER  
Drugs, dance and alcohol?

She looks down, somewhat ashamed and nods. Lucifer goes to her, and pulls her into his chest. Then he gathers her hands up into his, between their bodies.

LUCIFER  
It’s all my fault.

ChLOE  
No, you had to go. You had to be a king-

LUCIFER  
No, the dreams. I’m afraid, I did that.

 

 

EXT. Unfinished high-rise - night 

A soft orange glow sends a line of light like flame across the distant eastern horizon as the sun begins its ascent. In the city that never sleeps, car lights and businesses act as the stars that are almost impossible to see most nights.

Maze perches like a beautiful gargoyle on the top most beam of a 90 story building. She reflects that this is probably the closest she will ever get to the heavens. The thought makes her grimace. 

Lucifer wasn’t the only one to change.

Friends, lovers... children even. Disgust rolls through her, but at the same time a look of profound nostalgia crosses her features. Because then there had been Eve.

V.O.S (voice off screen)  
What are you?

Maze, who is always prepared for any sort of attack, grabs her chest in fright, almost plummeting off the beam.  
She turns to see the dark figure of a man leaning nonchalantly against a steel beam only feet from her. She jumps to her feet and finds her balance. The wind changes direction, and her nose wrinkles.

MAZE  
Arch Angel. (With disgust) You smell bad.

We see ARCH ANGEL MICHAEL, 40s. As his wings unfurled he casts a soft heavenly light over both of them. His beautiful body is encased in blue jeans and an Oakland Raiders hoodie.

Michael  
And, you don’t smell human. I ask you again... what are you?

MAZE  
Wait, the golden good looks... the huge... (she looks at his crotch suggestively) wing span... You’re Michael. (she spits)

MICHAEL  
Nephilim then? Hmmmm, I thought it was an infant. Haven’t had to destroy one of those in a-

Maze reaches behind her, grasps a demon blade tucked at the small of her back and throws it, striking him directly above his heart.

He clutches the blade, a look of betrayal flashing across his face before he plummets like a dove shot from the sky.

MAZE  
Damn it. There goes my blade.

As he falls, the sun spills light in blinding steaks over the horizon obscuring him from view.

 

Int: LUCIFER'S FLAT - bedchamber - mORNING

Abstract: Creamy skin set ablaze by early morning light. Lucifer and Chloe move together in bed; slow, sensual... sweet and sacred. When the ambient light gets too bright, Lucifer stretches out an arm blindly, knocking Chloes phone to the floor as he reaches for a remote. He pushes a button, sending the blinds down, to cast them both back into darkness... prolonging the night.

Chloe’s phone flashes with incoming calls and texts. They go ignored.

 

Int: linda’s office - daY

The door swings open. Linda is sitting in her chair, hands folded across her lap looking for all the world like she is waiting for someone. Lucifer dances in, sees her and pauses to look around the room for another client. The room is empty.

LUCIFER  
Doctor.

Linda  
Please, Lucifer, come in. I’ve been waiting for you.

He stops, somewhat shocked by that statement, but shakes it off quickly and goes directly to sit in his spot on the couch.

LUCIFER  
I’m terrified. (without preamble)

Linda nods sagely. A smile plays at the corner of her mouth.

LINDA  
Tell me why.

LUCIFER  
Chloe and I... (he falters)

LINDA  
Had sex? 

Lucifer scowls like she’s just said something vulgar.

LUCIFER  
No. More than that... we...

LINDA  
Made love?

Lucifer breathes out. He swallows hard.

LUCIFER  
Yes.

LINDA  
Well that’s great Lucifer. I’m so happy for you!

LUCIFER  
Yes, but...

She nods at him. Encouraging.

LINDA  
But...?

LUCIFER  
What if... what if she runs again?

LINDA  
No.

LUCIFER  
No?

LINDA  
No, Lucifer. That is not the question you should be asking.

LUCIFER  
Well, please doctor, enlighten me. What, pray tell, is the question I should be asking? The question that is more terrifying than Chloe leaving me?

LINDA  
You leaving her of course.

Lucifer looks at Linda as if she’s just grown another head.

LUCIFER  
Why in bloody hell would I leave her?

Linda sighs and rises from her chair. She puts the desk between them for a change and contemplates her desktop as if her thoughts were somehow written there.

LINDA  
Lucifer. You left her last time-

LUCIFER  
I didn’t have a choice! I had to.

LINDA  
Yes. Because you had to.

She pauses, looking at him expectantly.

LUCIFER  
Well, I’m back to stay.

LINDA  
How is that even remotely possible? You mean Hell will never call you home again?

LUCIFER  
Hell is NOT my home. It was a punishment imposed by my father.

LINDA  
But, you ruled there. You are the supreme punisher of all things sin. Are you not?

LUCIFER  
Indeed, Linda. But, I am needed here. In my home. With Chloe.

LINDA  
Chloe does need you. (she gentles)

LUCIFER  
Yes, it was bad, wasn’t it? But you need me too, and your infant.

LINDA  
My... my Charlie? Why does Charlie need you?

LUCIFER  
Well someone with my gifts needs to protect him. Keep up Doctor! I’m here because... well, Hell has a... leak.

LINDA  
What does that mean exactly?!

LUCIFER  
Well, it means that when a human dies, from time to time, a demon will inhabit their body and cause havoc.

LINDA  
Cause... havoc.

LUCIFER  
Yes.

LINDA  
From time to time.

LUCIFER  
Yes! Why are you just repeating what I’ve said? You’ve blown a fuse again, haven’t you? (huffs) Dearie me.

Lucifer stands, ending their therapy.

LINDA  
Wait! You can’t just leave me with... with Demons coming after my child!

LUCIFER  
The demons are easy Doctor, it’s Michael that you really have to worry about.

Linda waves a hand in front of her face as if this is inconsequential.

LINDA  
Sure... what’s a legion of demons compared to... WAIT! Michael, as in THE ANGEL MICHAEL?

LUCIFER  
Hmmm, yes, that’s the one.

LINDA  
Why is Michael here?

LUCIFER  
Well... Armageddon of course. That’s what that overblown muppet does.

LINDA  
Huh.

Lucifer shuts the door behind him and Linda is left looking dazed.

 

Int: Precinct - dAY

Chloe strides into the Precinct lost somewhere in her own private world and doesn’t notice the object of fascination for every being in the building. It is Michael. His wings are tucked, but he strikes a pose that would put Michael Angelo’s David to shame. Rugged good looks with enough sophistication to appeal to everyone except Chloe who is oblivious. 

Chloe runs right into him, on her way to her desk. 

ChLOE  
Oh! Forgive me!

MICHAEL  
Forgiven.

He looks down into her eyes and finally she snaps out of her daze. She visibly shakes her head to clear the cobwebs.

CHLOE  
I’m sorry. Have you been helped?

MICHAEL  
No, Lass. It’s I that’s come to help you.

 

INT: LUCIFER'S FLAT- day

Lucifer smiles and plays a poignant tune on the piano. A scotch is at hand and an unlit cigarette hangs from his mouth.

LUCIFER  
Finally making an appearance, are you Mazikeen?

 

Maze steps through the balcony doors, a deeply troubled look on her face.

MAZE  
Do I smell funny to you? You know, off?

Lucifer looks at her nonplused.

LUCIFER  
Well, I haven’t really noticed.

She strides over and leans into him, presenting her neck. He sniffs delicately.

LUCIFER  
Well now that you mention it... I do smell the boutique of a demon that has let me down. Again.

Maze scowls and moves to pour herself a drink.

MAZE  
Dear Chloe again-

LUCIFER  
Jealous?

MAZE  
Not even close. But, I need to tell you something.

LUCIFER  
Oh, you mean you need to tell me about Chloe sleeping in cemeteries and dancing with strange men whilst intoxicated?

MAZE  
You know... she sounds a bit like you, when you go on one of your emotional benders.

LUCIFER  
I thought I asked you to watch out for her? How could you let her fall... fall to such lengths?

MAZE  
(Mimicking him) I thought I asked you to watch out for her... You know Lucifer, you have some gal. YOU leave me here, tell me to watch out for Chloe. Tell me to care for the bar but to let her need for NOTHING and then tell me to give her, her damn space!

LUCIFER  
And...?

Maze slams her drink down on the piano.

MAZE  
Did you know that your dear brother, Michael is in town?

Lucifer sighs and rises from the piano to face her squarely. He takes the bottle from her hands and pours himself another drink.

LUCIFER  
Yes. He jumped me and left me to crawl through the rubage home. Missed you there too, Maze. What HAVE you been up to?

Maze stares at him, opened mouth. She closes it and takes a long pull from her drink.

LUCIFER  
What? You would have known if you’d been around. Maybe you would have enjoyed seeing me crawling home. In fact, needed you to fix my broken nose for me. (Motions to his face)

MAZE  
Would have liked that.

LUCIFER  
I’m sure. But, do tell... has he come to see you too?

MAZE  
Yeah, I stabbed him in the heart with one of my demon blades.

Lucifer smiles widely and toasts her glass with his.

LUCIFER  
Well played maze. Might just have to forgive you... Someday.

MAZE  
Oh, he flew off.

LUCIFER  
With your demon blade? 

Takes a long swallow of his drink.

LUCIFER  
Not that he needs it. (Under his breath)

MAZE  
Yeah, it was weird, he couldn’t figure out what I was either.

Lucifer frown and looks speculative.

LUCIFER  
That is odd.

 

INT:Precinct interrogation room - day

ChLOE  
What do you mean, help me? Do you have information on a case?

Michael leans causally in the corner of the room, legs crossed at the ankle, arms crossed over his chest. He studies Chloe with the fascination one might have of a rare and beautiful bird.

ChlOE  
Sir...?

MICHAEL  
Michael, please.

CHLOE  
Okay, Michael... 

He continues to gaze at her.

CHLOE  
Do you have a last name?

Michaels eyes shutter. He looks away, running his hand through his hair then scraps his nails through the stubble on his chin.

MICHAEL  
You’re in too deep, Chloe Decker. You know what type of creature you have fallen under the spell of.

After a moment of incomprehension, Chloe slams her hand down on the table top. Her good mood is instantly gone.

CHLOE  
No!

She stands from her place behind the table. Moves slowly out from behind the table, feeling like the panther at the Zoo.

CHLOE  
Not again, damn it! What are you, some sort of priest? An assassin sent by the Pope? Sent to convince me to help you kill Lucifer?

Michael moves away from the wall, his eyes never leaving hers. His arms are away from his side as he falls into a natural balance, a fighter sizing up his opponent, but only subtly. Michael is a soldier first and foremost.

MICHAEL  
Lass... stand down.

His voice echoes with an odd resonance against the walls, compressing the two way mirror. Ignoring or not sensing the danger emanating from him, she proceeds to stalk toward him.

CHLOE  
You make ONE move against him, I even see your face... I won’t hesitate to kill you.

MICHAEL  
You would put your badge aside to protect him?

CHLOE  
I’d put my LIFE aside to protect him.

MICHAEL  
How about your soul Chloe Decker, would you put your SOUL aside for this creature.

CHLOE  
We are done here. Get the HELL out of my precinct, before I book you into in to Psych on a 51/50.

 

Int: PRECINCT - Crime Lab - daY

Ella holds her cross between her fingers, head bowed low as if she is praying. She has a table of evidence spread out before her. Chloe walks into the lab.

CHLOE  
Hey. Oh, sorry Ella, I didn’t mean to-

Ella opens her eyes, rolling them up to see Chloe. She smiles peacefully.

ELLA  
Ah, no. I’m fine. But, hey! How are you? You have any details (raises her eyebrows suggestively) you wanna spill?

Chloe smiles, ready to share. How can she resist Ella? But she catches Michael’s stare through the window of the Lab. Chloe’s smile falters. 

Ella looks at her curiously.

CHLOE  
Do you know him? Ever seen him around before?

Ella looks over her shoulder and sees Michael. Her hand comes up to her chest as if her heartbeat has just sped up.

ELLA  
No, but do I wanna? He’s... he’s... I mean WOW! (Turning back to Chloe) Who is he?

CHLOE  
Hmmm, a big no body.

ELLA  
We should get his name. (Nods quickly, ready to move around Chloe.)

CHLOE  
No, really Ella. What do we have here? (Motions down to the table.)

ELLA  
Right...

Ella frowns, still engrossed with Michael. He walks away and her eyes follow. A head to toe shiver visibly races through her body.

ELLA  
Right! So, I thought we’d wait just a few for Lucifer. I mean, he is back, right?

ChLOE  
Uh... I think...

Door opens and Lucifer, back in his normal attire, walks through the lab door. Eyes only for Chloe.

LUCIFER  
Hello... Chloe.

ELLA  
Ahhh, that’s so sweet.

LUCIFER  
And Ms. Lopez, hello.

CHLOE  
Right. So...

ELLA  
Okay. No prints on those crosses and I guess Dan didn’t find any connections yet between the zoo guy and the priest.

CHLOE  
Alright. Well, I pulled a list of Charles Compton’s closest, so...

Chloe turns toward Lucifer, notices his soft gaze. It invokes a smile to tug at her lips. He hasn’t heard a word of course.

CHLOE  
... We need to make some house calls.

Chloe swings back to Ella after she clears her throat.

CHLOE  
And! And, if you see Dan-

ELLA  
Oh, he was in about twenty minutes ago. He’s checking into some of the Priest’s congregation.

CHLOE  
He is?

ELLA  
Yeah, guess the sarge wants more people on this. When you went away with the headache...

Lucifer puts his hand on Chloes arm.

LUCIFER  
Did you have a headache? You should have told me.

CHLOE  
Right, let’s go.

Chloe takes Lucifer by the arm and leads him out the door.

 

INT. Parking garage - day 

Chloe walks quickly toward her car while shooting Lucifer sideways glances, keeping him in view.

LUCIFER  
Chloe?

CHLOE  
Hmmm?

LUCIFER  
Chloe. Can you... can you stop, for just a moment?

Turning to look at him, shakes her head.

CHLOE  
Really can’t Lucifer. I’ve already lost so much time as it is.

LUCIFER  
Look, Chloe-

Chloe stops in her tracks this time. Turns to face him.

CHLOE  
Look, Lucifer. I... I guess I really like hearing you say my name. But, not when we are on the job. It’s weird (winces), I know. But-

LUCIFER  
No, that strangely works for me too. Although admittedly it’s very difficult for me to look at you and not imagine you in my bed, under me-

Chloe’s eyes widen as she gasps out loud as if she has just be touched in an exquisitely intimate way.

CHLOE  
Stop.

She puts her hand up and he moves toward her so that her hand is pressed against his chest.

LUCIFER  
Why?

CHLOE  
Because, I can’t concentrate on the job. I need for things to remain mostly normal at work-

Lucifer smiles wickedly.

LUCIFER  
Oh, well this is normal... Detective. I’v been imagining you under me for-

Chloe steps back and shakes her head.

CHLOE  
That reminds me, we need to talk. But, we really need to go too.

They head to her car.

 

Int: car - dAY

Buildings pass by as Chloe heads to a dilapidated neighborhood.

ChloE  
I had a visitor this morning.

LUCIFER  
Oh no. My deepest apologies. Who was she? I really do need to put a lock on the elevator. I truly am so sor-

CHLOE  
No, it wasn’t there. But, that’s probably something we need to address too. No, this someone was at the precinct.

LUCIFER  
Oh, thank Me. (Exhales) Who?

CHLOE  
He said his name was Michael-

LUCIFER  
God Damn him.

Chloe turns to look at him, shocked.

LUCIFER  
And, I mean that quiet literally.

CHLOE  
He knew things about you, I think. Warned me against you. Who the hell is he?

LUCIFER  
Wrong direction. Chloe, no wait, Detective, or would it be Chloe here?

CHLOE  
Lucifer!

LUCIFER  
Right. He is, one of my dear brothers... the Angel Michael.

The color drains from Chloe’s face as she stares ahead at the road and grips the steering wheel.

CHLOE  
The ARCH ANGEL MICHAEL?

LUCIFER  
Well, yes. You know, from the other night? 

Chloe speeds up, then pulls the car over and slams it into park. She turns to look at Lucifer.

CHLOE  
What does he want, Lucifer?

LUCIFER  
Well, I suspect-

CHLOE  
Suspect?

LUCIFER  
Okay, I KNOW that he wants me to go back to HELL. But, Detective, (his eyes soften and he reaches out to place his hand on Chloe’s hand where it grips the steering wheel), Chloe, he has for over a millennia. This may be new to you, but it’s not to me.

Lucifer leans to her and pries Chloe’s hand from the steering wheel, gently brings it up to his mouth. He kisses her knuckles softly.

LUCIFER  
I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.

CHLOE  
I’m not worried about me.

He smiles at her and kisses her knuckles again. Then reluctantly lets it go, moving back into his seat.

LUCIFER  
We should continue on, Detective.

 

Int: house - day

Chloe, Lucifer and ELIZABETH HOWEL, 50’s, sit at a cracked yellow formica table under a nicotine stained ceiling. Elizabeth is a chain smoker.

Elizabeth  
I’m not sure how this concerns me at all.

CHLOE  
We understand that Charles was your step-father?

Elizabeth nervously puffs on her cigarette, stubs it out half finished and immediately lights another.  
Lucifer frowns at the smoke, moves to pull the cigarette out from between Elizabeths puckered lips and stubs it out.

LUCIFER  
Maybe we should move to a smoke free environment, Detective. Second hand smoke is really quite bad for you from what I hear.

Chloe frowns at him. Elizabeth’s mouth tightens in a pout.

CHLOE  
No, Lucifer, it’s okay.

He stands and puts the ashtray in the sink, dousing it, butts and all with water from the tap.

CHLOE  
What can you tell us, about your step-father...

ELIZABETH  
He was disgusting.

CHLOE  
I understand that he had a record for abusing children.

ELIZABETH  
My mother kicked him out after that all happened. He liked them at about my own age at the time. About 13. Guess my mom didn’t want the competition.

CHLOE  
A man like this-

LUCIFER  
Hardly a man.

CHLOE  
Makes a lot of enemies. Can you remember any, maybe someone in particular?

ELIZABETH  
You mean, aside from me?

Sitting back in her seat, Chloe studies Elizabeth. Sees her nervously playing with her pack of cigarettes.

CHLOE  
Well, Elizabeth, that’s a good point. And one I’m sorry to ask... where were you two nights ago at approximately ten p.m.?

LUCIFER  
Yes, were you out punishing perverts?

Chloe smiles pretending as if Lucifer has not spoken.

ELIZABETH  
No! No, I was at an AA meeting. Then stayed over with a friend.

ChLOE  
We’ll need your friend’s information too.

Elizabeth wets her lips with her tongue and pulls a cigarette out of her pack, puts it between her lips, her lighter at the ready.

LUCIFER  
Uh uh.

Lucifer snatches it from Elizabeths mouth.

CHLOE  
Lucifer. (Gives him a warning look)

CHLOE  
What were you doing with your friend?

Elizabeth looks around her kitchen searching for an answer. Obviously reluctant to divulge.

LUCIFER  
Oh, was it naughty?

Lucifer leans into Elizabeth’s space, catching her eyes with his devil’s gaze.

LUCIFER  
Yes, Elizabeth, what do you desire?

Falling under his spell, her eyes go vacant.

ELIZABETH  
A cigarette and a hard drink. I want that SO bad.

Lucifer, dismisses this completely.

LUCIFER  
Well thats not going to happen. What naughty secret are you keeping from us? It’s dying to come out. Come on, you can tell me. What were you doing with your friend?

Elizabeth becomes slack mouthed. As if Lucifer has just given her a very powerful narcotic.

CHLOE  
Maybe you should... you know, turn it down a notch? (whispers)

ELIZABETH  
We...

LUCIFER  
Yes?

ELIZABETH  
We drove across town for supplies.

Lucifer turns to look smugly at Chloe.

LUCIFER  
Can of gasoline? Lighter fluid perhaps?

ELIZABETH  
No. Went to Bev Mo and got peach shnaaps, then stopped by the craft store for more glue.

Lucifer straightens up. Disappointed.

LUCIFER  
Oh. So drunken decoupage? What happened to AA?

ELIZABETH  
I tried! But with the death of that... that...

LUCIFER  
Smeggy nonce. (Helpfully)

Chloe bows her head to look at her lap. Then shakes it off.

CHLOE  
Lucifer. Thank you.

CHLOE  
Okay, thank you Miss Howel, if you have any further information for us...

Chloe hands her a card. Elizabeth looks down at it. Then raises angry eyes to look at Chloe. Rebelliously places a cigarets between her lips and lights it.

ELIZABETH  
Why? Why do you even want to catch this person? The way I see it, they are doing what the cops couldn’t do years ago. He was a bad, bad person. And now he’s gone. We should be throwing this person a party. I hope he burns in hell.

LUCIFER  
I can assure you. He is. (Happily)

 

Ext: beach - duSK  
Amenadiel stands on the beach, hands tucked into his pockets. A few surfers bob in the waves watching another glorious sunset. Wave after wave crashes and rolls against the shore as the sun sends a golden heavenly glow against the few clouds huddled in the sky. A scatter of seagulls cry swooping and scavenging for food while fighting the airborne sand from a slight breeze.

The waves stop. As if suddenly in a vacuum, all sound stops as well. The kicked up sand is held suspended in the air.

AMENADIEL  
Welcome brother. It’s been a long time.

Michael steps around Amenadiel to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. They both let their gazes travel out to sea.

MICHAEL  
Aye, it has.

Amenadiel turns toward him, hands tucked into his pockets, relaxed. His eyes belie the ease though. His eyes are focused and ready.

AMENADIEL  
Why have you come?

Michael turns to glower at Amenadiel, arms crossed. Notices that Amenadiel means business. He contemplates him, scratching at his chin.

MICHAEL  
Why do you think I’ve just arrived now? Why does everyone think that? Would it surprise you to know that I have been walking the earth for several years?

AMENADIEL  
Perhaps you have. But you’ve not been here. At least not while Lucifer’s been here. Why have you come?

MICHAEL  
(Shrugging) Well, one might say I felt a disturbance in the force.

Amenadiel smiles.

AMENADIEL  
Ha! A very appropriate quote. But, tell me about this disturbance.

Michael shifts, falling back on his foot just slightly for balance. Not missing anything, Amenadiel does the same.

MICHAEL  
You know that I am offering this information on my own good will. And, that this is a curtesy.

Dead stare from Amenadiel.

MICHAEL  
Seems there’s been a lot going on down here. First Lucifer absconding his throne.

Michael moves another step toward Amenadiel. Amenadiel watches him like a hawk.

MICHAEL  
Then there is the Nephilim. Yes, Amenadiel, I know he is yours. I found your son and his mother. They are safe, for now.

AMENADIEL  
I see.

MICHAEL  
No, I don’t think you do.

Amenadiel steps in closer. They are almost nose to nose.

AMENADIEL  
So will you, like Uriel, pretend that you know our father’s will?

MICHAEL  
Oh, poor Uriel. Where do you think angels go when they die?

AMENADIEL  
You could find out for us.

MICHAEL  
No, brother. I will do, what I was born to do.

AMENADIEL  
And what is that, exactly?

MICHAEL  
Can you not tell? Are you so far gone from your angelic nature that you don’t FEEL that? It’s finally upon us brother! The demons are rising up like a tide from HELL and even now, the soulless pound on the Silver Gates. End of times is here!

Amenadiel steps back and snorts.

AMENADIEL  
Little dramatic don’t you think?

MICHAEL  
Perhaps a little. I need a meeting with Lucifer, and I need for you to arrange it.

AMENADIEL  
You’ve already seen him. The conversation didn’t go as planed I assume?

MICHAEL  
I didn’t give him the opportunity to speak at that meeting.

Amenadiel shakes his head.

AMENADIEL  
Do you remember Brother...? Do you remember when you and Lucifer were like twins? Inseparable. Why do you think that changed so much?

Michael steps back again sneering.

MICHAEL  
You know the history as well as any. I will not rehash it now.

AMENADIEL  
You know, it always did make me wonder whom it hurt worse, this betrayal, this so called fall. Was it our father? Or was it actually you?

Michael’s wing unfurl as he pulls his sword from his back. A gold helmet and armor unfold over his head, shoulder’s and chest and down his legs. He takes a hard swipe at Amenadiel, but Amenadiel is waiting. His own silver armor revealed, sword out. The eternally dying sun shoots sparks of blinding light outward as the two angels battle.

 

Int: LINDA'S HOUSE - dusk

Linda sits on the couch staring lovingly down at... her empty arms. She had been nursing Charlie. But, Charlie is gone. He has just vanished. She focuses in on the timer across the room where dinner is cooking in the over. Only a few moments has passed since she has set it. Confused, she rises from the couch.

LINDA  
Charlie? Hey baby, where’d you go?

Too young yet to answer, she still continues to call. She looks under the coffee table. Nothing. Heart racing, she looks at her kitchen. She maneuvers around baby gear and around the kitchen island.

LINDA  
Charlie! Come on Charlie, where are you?

He’s not there either. Panic courses through her. Not again! In a fit of growing terror she grabs her phone off the counter and dials Amenadiel. It rings and rings. She strums her fingers on the counter top and taps her foot impatiently. Her foot nudges an extra heavy laundry basket at her feet. Just as Amenadiel answers the phone, she notices a sleeping Charlie at her feet.

LINDA  
What the fu-

 

Int:police cruiser - dusk

Chloe enters an intersection. A smile plays across her lips, but she is tired. She looks quickly at a text that has just come through.

CHLOE  
Dan caught a lead! A woman from the parish hasn’t called into work and her family has just filed a missing persons report.

LUCIFER  
I was thinking I would take you out on a proper date tonight. Do you like Italian? I know this little hole in the wall, but you can’t beat the taste. Hmmmm, I should probably take a peek at their heath report first. Can never be too safe can you? Maybe we should order in?

He turns to look at her, when she doesn’t respond. She’s frozen, everything is frozen.

LUCIFER  
Oh damn.

Lucifer growls under his breath, then shoves the door open but before he gets out, he reconsiders, finds paper and pen and scribbles a note. He leans over and presses a kiss to Chloe’s lips then departs the cruiser.

 

Ext: street - duSK

Lucifer steps between vehicles and looks around. His white angel wings unfold, he considers them. Shrugs his shoulders again they disappear, then with one final shrug his devil wings unfold and he pushes off into the air. He goes straight up, does a graceful circle in the air and sees the unnatural flashes of light in the west.

 

Ext:beach - duSK

Lucifer lands gracefully on a cliffside overlooking the beach where Michael and Amenadiel fight.  
He waits. He watches. He waits some more. There seems to be no end in sight. Finally he glides down to land elegantly in the sand.

LUCIFER  
Do you both mind? I’m hungry.

They continue to battle, both sustaining cuts that run freely with blood.

LUCIFER  
STOP!

Both angel’s hesitate, stepping back from each other breathing heavily.  
Michael looks at Lucifer curiously.

MICHAEL  
Are you here to help Amenadiel smite me?

LUCIFER  
Hardly. I’m hungry and don’t be absurd... he doesn’t need my help.

Amenadiel bares bloody teeth.

MICHAEL  
We’ll see. Step back, and I will do with you next.

LUCIFER  
Boring. Boring. But, it’s rather not like that either. You see brother, I am here to protect what is mine. ALL that is mine. And if you are here to take it away, then yes, I will END you. Smiting is such an antiquated term.

AMENADIEL  
Lucifer...

LUCIFER  
No brother. Michael should know that I will not tolerate it. Nor am I intimidated. NOT. THIS. TIME.

Michael falters as if Lucifer has just managed to shove him off balance without touching him. In a flash, he takes to the sky and is gone.

AMENADIEL  
All hell seems to be breaking loose.

LUCIFER  
That’s why I’m here.

AMENADIEL  
I thought that was why you left? So that hell couldn’t come to earth?

LUCIFER  
Yes, it was. But brother, Michael is not all wrong. I apparently am not the only one that holds a key to Hells gates anymore. And...

AMENADIEL  
And...

LUCIFER  
And, Chloe needs me here.

LUCIFER  
Speaking of that, brother... do you mind?

Both angels fold their wings in and Amenadiel flexes his fingers, starting time once more.

AMENADIEL  
Look, Luci... Chloe does need you. She... well... she fell apart pretty hard when you left.

LUCIFER  
So I’ve come to learn. It is one of my dearest mistakes. One that I vow will never happen again.

AMENADIEL  
Luci-

Amenadiel’s phone rings. It’s Linda.

 

Int: CAR - dUSK

Chloe maneuvers through the intersection.

ChLOE  
I love Italian. You know, what is it with you with the cigaret earlier and the health re-

She turns her head sensing something amiss and finds the passenger seat empty.

ChLOE  
What the hell?

Her eyes flit from side to side as if she will find him out in traffic somewhere. Her hands shake as she puts the siren on and cuts through traffic, entering a parking garage.

She places her forehead against her knuckles where they grip the steering wheel. After a moment, she lifts her head and lets it fall hard against her hands. She does it two more times. Her breath heaves in her chest. She is fighting a sob. She is possibly fighting her sanity.

CHLOE  
Damn, damn, damn. Hold it together Decker. He’s back. You know he’s back. Don’t you? Please, Lucifer. Please, be back. I can’t-

She glances down at the passenger seat. Sees his note.

CHLOE  
Oh... thank-

 

Int: hOUSE - night

Decadent old money decorates an older home tastefully around soaring ceilings and grand staircases.  
Chloe and Dan stand in the parlor interviewing an older man.

LIONEL GRAYSON, late 70’s, in a blue button down dress shirt and pressed slacks pours himself a hard drink. His hands shake making the crystal chime.

Dan  
We understand that your daughter Emma is missing.

Lionel turns and nods at Dan, sipping carefully at his drink.

ChLOE  
Mr. Grayson, you know there’s been a death at the church she volunteers at?

Lionel  
Yes, I’d heard as much. That was why I spoke directly to your captain. She’s only been gone all but a day. But, when she wasn’t here this morning... well, she’s always been such a good girl. When she wasn’t here, I just knew something was wrong.

CHLOE  
So your daughter lives with you here? Can we see her room?

LIONEL  
Yes, I’ll have my assistant Mary show you up.

MARY, late 50’s, dressed in nice slacks and a blouse appears as if from the wood work.

LIONEL  
Mary, I will be retiring for the evening. Please help the detectives with anything they might need.

 

Int:bedroom - night  
Emma Grayson’s room is a mix of teenage skater punk throw back from the 90’s, and fundamental Christian. Squeezed between a band poster for Temple of the Dog, and a Pro Skateboarder on a half pipe, is a crucifixion. Her bed is unkempt and a skateboard leans against the wall to the closet.

ChLOE  
This is a forty year olds room?

Mary hovers in the doorway looking as if she needs to say something.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Looks like she never updated past the age of thirteen or so?

Mary enters the room. She runs a finger down another crucifixion, this one next to the closet door.

Mary  
She never really grew up.

Both Dan and Chloe look at her.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Why do you say that, Mary?

MARY  
I’ve been working for the family for sometime now. Oh, at least since the early 80’s. Emma... well, she was a different person a long time ago. She was your typical forgotten teen with way too much free time on her hands. But, she was a good, bright, girl. Then...

CHLOE  
Then?

MARY  
Well, over night she was different. Came to start my day here, was at work for several hours before I realized that she was sick in the bathroom upstairs. Found her there curled in on herself. Thought...

Mary looks at Dan sideways, obviously uncomfortable with something. Dan and Chloe share a look and Dan moves around them to the closed closet door.

CHLOE  
Go on, Mary. What did you think?

MARY  
Well, I thought maybe she was having a bad period. She was curled in on herself, holding her belly and I found her panties later in the trash. They were covered in blood. 

CHLOE  
I see.

MARY  
She took to her bed for over a week after that. I guess I assumed that she’d had a bad period and then caught a case of the flu. It was real bad that year.

Mary looks at the skateboard in the corner, going over to spin one of the wheels. It makes a clicking buzz in the silence.

MARY  
She was just never the same after the day. Didn’t pick up her skateboard anymore. Would lie up here in her room for hours, pretending to listen to music.

ChLOE  
Pretending?

MARY  
Yeah. I came up once to find that the back of her CD player had popped off and the batteries were spilled out. I thought they were spent. (She shrugs) I was so worried about her that I just thought I’d do something nice, you know? So I took the old ones and meant to replace them with new ones. But, I got side tracked. I found them in my jacket pocket about a week later. I came up here with new batteries and to apologies for the delay, but I found her with her headphones on, staring off into space. Later when I came back, I found the back of the CD player empty. 

Mary sits down on Emma’s bed. Dan is standing looking out at them from the expansive walk-in closet. He is waiting but obviously has found something of interest.

MarY  
Later, for weeks actually I would test it. See if she would keep pretending that she heard music. When she left, I would peak into the back, and sure enough, it was empty. It was like she was blocking out the world. I tried to talk with her mother. But, she wouldn’t listen.

CHLOE  
Maybe just typical teenage avoidance?

Mary shrugs, unhappily.

MARY  
Mrs. Grayson said the same thing.

DETECTIVE DAN  
No. I don’t think so. You need to come see this.

Chloe peers into the closet, then as if pulled by some force, walks in the rest of the way.

CHLOE  
Dan, you need to call in an APB. Make it armed and dangerous.

On the walls are hundreds of pictures. All of them of the two victims, including some post mortem.  
Chloe scans the walls reaching out to touch a few pictures that don’t seem to belong. There are several of children. Most taken from afar or seeming cut from a yearbook.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Look at this.

Dan stands in front of a rack of clothing that is pushed aside to reveal an alter of sorts. Red prayer candles, crucifixions and a framed picture fill the small table.

The picture is of a young Emma laughing with a boy her same age. Chloe turns with the frame in her hands toward Mary who is standing opened mouthed at the wall of photos.

MARY  
This door is always locked. I haven’t been in here in ages.

CHLOE  
Do you know the boy from this picture.

Mary nods slowly. A tear making a track down her white powdery cheek.

MARY  
That’s Caleb. They were inseparable. She would go on and on about moving to Seattle, starting a band with him. When she was still talking to me. He taught her how to skate in fact. I would go sometimes to watch them, sort of sneaky, I know. But, I would just stop on my way home. She wasn’t very good. But, I could really tell that he cared for her. Paid attention to her and was such a sweet boy.

CHLOE  
What happened?

MARY  
He died in a car accident about six months after...

CHLOE  
After she changed so much.

Mary nods. Wipes her face.

MARY  
She wouldn’t talk about him. But, it was just after that, that she started to attend church. I thought it was probably the best thing for her, you know? I thought if anywhere, maybe sitting in God’s house would help her.

CHLOE  
(Addressing Dan) We need to get Ella here and a team.

Dan was already on the phone.

CHLOE  
Mary, do you know where Emma would have gone if not here or the church?

Mary shakes her head, crying in earnest now.

 

Ext: grayson house - nIGHT

Chloe stops to talk to a patrol officer amongst flashing cruiser lights and a forensic team.

Lucifer strides out of the dark, smiling at a female patrol officer while adjusting his cuffs. He stops next to Chloe, his hands in his pockets.

LUCIFER  
Guess we won’t be making dinner, Detective.

CHLOE  
No, sorry Lucifer.

LUCIFER  
The life of crime fighters I suppose.

She smiles crookedly at him.

CHLOE  
We’ll have our date. I promise. And, I love Italian. Then we can talk about you LITERALLY disappearing earlier.

LUCIFER  
If you insist.

CHLOE  
I do, but right now I have a hunch about where we might find Emma.

LUCIFER  
Oh, I do love your hunches. They are always so exiting! (Sobers instantly) Will it be safe though? Are you wearing your vest?

He touches her side and back as they walk, stepping in front of her to peer down her shirt. She laughs like she’s been tickled, but grabs his wrists and looks around to spot any onlookers.

CHLOE  
Lucifer. Lucifer, stop! What’s gotten into you?

LUCIFER  
Your safety, Detective is of my upmost concern.

Chloe steps back, hands on hips and glowers up at him.

CHLOE  
Didn’t we already do this once? I’m not going to break. And, really... you’re the vulnerable one, Lucifer. Or did you forget?

They stare at each other at an impasse. Chloe crosses her arms over her chest, clearly not backing down.

CHLOE  
I’m a cop. I was a cop before I met you, I plan on being a cop for a good long while yet. Danger comes with the job.

Lucifer sighs through his nose, but steps into her, grasping her lightly by the upper arms.

LUCIFER  
If I’ve learned anything in our time apart, it is that I absolutely can not exist without you, Chloe.

 

Int: cHURCH - night

Chloe sits looking a little like the Virgin Mary in a blue head scarf. She is in quiet contemplation, hands clasped in her lap, gaze skyward toward a large crucifixion behind the pulpit.

Lucifer is stretched out on his back, feet crossed at the ankle with his head by Chloe’s hip playing quietly on his phone.  
Or somewhat quietly...

LUCIFER  
Damn it Maze.

ChLOE  
Lucifer... shhhhhh.

He rolls his eyes up to her.

LUCIFER  
Right. This is the strangest stake-out we’ve ever done. Can’t say I care so much for the ambiance.

Chloe smiles.

CHLOE  
Would you rather a soup kitchen?

Lucifer snorts, puts his focuses back on his game.

CHLOE  
Or maybe the food court at the mall? Or... oh, I could really go for one of those giant dogs with the works. You know the stand on the corner of-

LUCIFER  
Now who’s hungry?

Lucifer puts his phone down on his chest, tilting his head back to look at her.

CHLOE  
Starving.

LUCIFER  
Well, then what’s keeping us? Come on...

He moves to rise, but Chloe puts her hand on his chest, anchoring him to the pew.

CHLOE  
Not yet. I just... I have a feeling...

Lucifer brings her hand up to his mouth.

LUCIFER  
So do I, but it’s somewhat lower down than my stomach currently.

Chloe blushes but holds his gaze. She bites her lip and he groans audibly.

LUCIFER  
Keep doing that Detective and I might just have to eat-

A dark blur of sudden motion from behind the pulpit. 

CHLOE  
Was that a nun?

Somewhere a door opens and shuts, the candle flames dance in response.

LUCIFER  
Those evil bats-

CHLOE  
Shhhhhh.

She stands quickly moving down the isle, pulling her weapon from its holster. They turn a corner and find a small service door left ajar.

 

Ext: gRAVE YARD - night

MOMENTS LATER...

Chloe takes the lead as just a few yards ahead they can see the faint glow of candle flame weave between grave stones. Abruptly the light is extinguished.

CHLOE  
Shit.

She takes off at a sprint, Lucifer is left holding her blue scarf.

LUCIFER  
Detective!

Lucifer sprints after her, catching up to her just as she pauses next to a mausoleum.

Chloe nods to the heavy gate baring the entrance and Lucifer stands to one side to open it. It swings out silently on well oiled hinges. With flashlight out with her weapon, she sweeps the corners. The beam of light illuminating the figure of Emma Grayson kneeling before an alter.

Int: mausoleum - nIGHT

Chloe and Lucifer enter the small marble mausoleum. Emma is kneeling in prayer, the candles unlit. She is so fervently in her worship that she pays no mind to either Chloe or Lucifer.

CHLOE  
Emma Grayson, I’m Detective Decker with the L.A.P.D.-

LUCIFER  
It’s not her.

Chloe looks at Lucifer who steps around her to stand in front of Emma.

CHLOE  
Stand down Lucifer.

LUCIFER  
No, Detective. It’s not her.

Emma sways back and forth now speaking in weird tongues and sibilant hisses.

LUCIFER  
You need to leave now, Detective.

Chloe  
What? No!

Lucifer pulls the dark head covering off of Emma, and spins her around to see Chloe. Emma’s eyes are solid black, her nose and half of her mouth are missing as if from a self-inflicted gunshot wound. She grins obscenely with half a mouth.

LUCIFER  
I’m afraid this is one of mine.

The being that was once Emma cackles, growls and spits, twisting to look up into Lucifer’s face. 

His eyes turn red...

LUCIFER  
Back you go. (with wrath)

The creature’s eyes shine like black beetles and it laughs. The ground beneath the crypt begins to shake, large stones breaking free, causing the air to fill with dust.

LUCIFER  
I SAID GO BACK TO WHERE YOU BELONG!

Lucifer’s devil bat wings unfurl smashing through the rest of the marble while also sheltering Chloe from falling debris. The thing that was once Emma, sinks to the floor, as unanimated as a Marionette with its strings cut.

 

Int: morgue - night

Cold light illuminates a sterile stainless steel room. Three bodies are laid out. Around the body of Emma stands Lucifer, Ella and Chloe.

Ella looks crestfallen. Chloe is studying a medical chart, and Lucifer is contemplative, but quite for a change. Dan leans against the far wall with his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

ELLA  
What’s so weird is why anyone would move the body. Death occurred in the Priests anti-chamber. Her brains are all over his red velour couch.

Dan shifts, clears his throat.

DETECTIVE DAN  
I don’t know. Someone moved her so that she could be with the boy she loved. It’s... sweet and really, really sad. But kinda sweet, in a really illegal way.

Ella turns to look at Dan. But Dan is looking at his feet.

ELLA  
Wow Dan, didn’t know you had it in you.

CHLOE  
We’re you ever able to get a definitive tie with-

Chloe tilts her head down at the burnt body of Charles Compton.

ELLA  
Yeah. Emma was known to take a short cut through the zoo when she was a kid. He’d caught her once and made a report. Wasn’t too long after that, that he was busted for his first wave of porn.

Ella grits her teeth and looks at the Priest.

ELLA  
Don’t even get me started on why there ever would be more than a ‘first wave’. Anyway, Emma had been part of the congregation and as a volunteer on staff for many years. Probably since Caleb died. Maybe she found herself here all the time anyway...?

Lucifer looks up to study Chloe.

ELLA  
Not too long ago, maybe a month ago? There had been rumors circulating about the Priest. Emma must have found out that he’d had a prior with the last church he was with. They just move them around.

Dan kicks a drawer making all but Lucifer jump.

DETECTIVE DAN  
How do they slip through?

LUCIFER  
Oh, the Catholic Church? Besides war-

ELLA  
Stop. It’s not all bad. The Church is-

ChLOE  
A discussion for another day.

ChLOE  
And, yes Dan. They do slip through. I don’t know why, but I know they do-

DETECTIVE DAN  
What’s so bad with a little vigilanteism? Seems like we can use all the help we can get. Even the playing field a little.

Chloe turns to look at him, shakes her head tiredly.

CHLOE  
No. We have a system for a reason. The system does work.

Dan sneers.

DETECTIVE DAN  
Could have fooled me.

Dan storms out. Ella follows.

CHLOE  
You’re awfully quiet.

She turns to look at Lucifer. He’s been staring down at Emma, his hands white knuckled around the edge of the table.

LUCIFER  
Hmmm? Yes. No words, I guess. But, Detective Douche isn’t all wrong. The vast majority of those in hell exploit children in one way or another. And most of those, are rather old. But they don’t burn.

CHLOE  
They don’t?

LUCIFER  
No. When they are not in their own mind-trap, they are chained to the floor then we flood their cell. Slowly.

Chloe shudders then takes Lucifer’s hand, finding it cold within her own. She rubs her hands over his, trying to warm them.

CHLOE  
Lets go home.


End file.
